Unenchanted: A Raura Story!
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: One day they meet...Laura: oh srry Ross: No its my fault I'm Ross Laura: I'm Laura Ross: Nice to meet u Laura! They didn't know they were destined to be together...but one thing is holding them back...Laura: Ur a Ross: Yes and ur a...They have a choice to make! Will they be together or will everyone tear them apart? Find out in Unenchanted: A Raura Story!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey you guys this is a story that I started but never finished so I decided I would finish it and share it with you guys!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Laura: *pov* Hey I'm Laura I'm 17 and I go to Miami High School. I love shopping and my best friend Raini! Life is great except for the fact that my best friend is a witch and oh yeah I'm a werewolf a 17 yr. old werewolf. I have to keep this a secret and its ruining my life ugh! Why can't I be normal?! * End of POV* * sighs*

Raini: Hey Laura what's up?

Laura: Huh! Oh hey Raini... oh nothing just wishing I was normal

Raini: oh so it's just a "normal" day Ha-ha loll I crack myself up!

Laura: Umm that wasn't funny

Raini: keep talking...I'll turn u into a toad * laughs*

Laura: *laughs* okay... let's go to school

Raini: okay well I'll see you at lunch okay?

Laura: okay * tingly sensation* weird * looks around sees someone in the corner checking his phone* hmmm I wonder if that sense is coming from him? * shrugs goes to the library

W/ Ross and Riker

Ross: Hey Riker... I keep getting this weird tingly feeling why?

Riker: It is probably because there is another creature like us around

Ross: you mean someone exactly like us? Maybe a girl?

Riker: No I just mean another creature completely

Ross: I thought only humans go to this school?

Riker: I guess not... I'll catch u later k * leaves*

Ross: k * gets feeling* ugh it's here again but stronger * starts walking to class bumps into someone feeling is really strong holds his head in pain* ow * falls *

Laura: OMG! I'm so sorry here let me help * grabs his hand feels a tingly sensation pulls away quickly knocking over his books* oh sorry

Ross: no it my fault * feeling again hold his head in pain* ow anyway I'm Ross

Laura: I'm Laura...are you sure you're okay?

Ross: It's nice to meet you Laura...and yes I'm fine just a headache

Laura: oh okay well I'm late so see you around sometime

Ross: yea see u around * she leaves feeling is gone* I get that feeling when she is around I have to talk to Riker Lunch

Lunch

Ross: Hey Riker!

Riker: Hey what up lil bro?

Ross: I need to talk to u * looks Rikers friends* in private

Riker: come on just talk to me here... they won't mind

Ross: no I can't...it's a family problem *gives him a look*

Riker: oh * looks at his friends* catch u guys later * his friends leave* so what's up?

Ross: okay remember that sense I was talking about?

Riker: yea what about it?

Ross: it's not like any other sense this one was so powerful that I held my head in pain and dropped to my knees also it made my heartbeat hekka fast and made my stomach ache...why?

Riker: well...I have a theory...do you know who makes it happen?

Ross: yea...um...*looks around* her *points to Laura*

Riker: yea theory confirmed

Ross: so why does she make me feel that way?

Riker: bcuz she is yours

Ross: mine? What do u mean?...like u and Sam?

Riker: yea...except urs seems stronger...well I gtg catch ya later

Ross: yea...okay...she is the one...wow didn't see that coming

W/ Laura and Vanessa

Laura: yea and every time I'm near him I get that strong tingly sensation

Vanessa: sounds like u found Ur mate

Laura: really? U think so?

Vanessa: yea just like me and Joe... he is made for u...Ur guy's bond is stronger than blood

Laura: wow really...he is my mate...the one I will marry and have kids with... I have to tell Raini

Vanessa: okay see you later

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**What did you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! With this story I'm going to post two chapters a day! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Laura: Hey Raini guess what!

Raini: Hey Laura What?

Laura: I have found my mate!

Raini: Really who

Laura: *points* him

Raini: ooooooo...cute...OMG he is coming over here!

Laura: What! How do I look?

Raini: cute...but *uses magic* ur hair was a mess

Laura: Thanks ur a life saver!

Raini: no prob!

Ross: Hey Laura!

Laura: Hey Ross...this is my best friend Raini

Raini: Hey!

Ross: Hi nice to meet u...um Laura can i talk to you?

Raini: I'll just leave you 2

Laura: what's up Ross?

Ross: ummm...I...I was...I...I was just...

Laura: Spit it out!

Ross: i was just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?

Laura: um...I would love too

Ross: Awesome i'll pick u up at 7pm

Laura: cool! * kisses his cheek*

Ross: *gets shocked* woah

Laura: did u feel that?

Ross: feel what?

Laura: that shock?

Ross: *lies* no... maybe us together is just electric

Laura: *laughs* that was the worst pick up line ever

Ross: *laughs* lol i'm srry i'm new to this

Laura: lol it's okay...it's cute * messes up his hair* see you tomorrow

Ross: *fixes his hair* yea see you tomorrow

W/ Ross & Riker

Ross: Riker! * runs out of breath*

Riker: what's up... woah dude what's wrong?

Ross: ok...i just asked Laura out on a date

Riker: congrats dude *hits his back*

Ross: ow! ... then she kissed my cheek and it shocked me

Riker: woah...

Ross: What does that mean?

Riker: either she is a witch or one heck of a kisser!

Ross: Riker I'm serious!

Riker: Idk lets ask Rydel…

Ross: k

W/ Rydel

Rydel: Whats up boys?

Riker: Ross has a question

Rydel: okay….what is it?

Ross: Well today I found my m-*gets interrupted*

Rydel: OMG really whats her name is she cute?

Ross: her name is Laura and yes she is beautiful

Rydel: OMG did u ask her out?

Ross: yes I did and then she kissed me on the cheek and it shocked me I mean literally shocked me!

Rydel: oh no

Riker: what?

Ross:What? What does it mean?

Rydel: that means she is not one of "us"

Ross: but I've kissed many humans before and that never happened!

Rydel: Ik…that mean she is not one of "us" or a human but I don't know what she is u need to find out!

Ross: okay but that's kind of awkward

Rydel: Ross u have to bcuz if she is a- u know u can't be with her! **(1) **

Ross: but she is mine…. She was created for me….. how could she be a—

Riker: shemight not though….she could be a witch or a fairy

Ross: *sighs* ugh why me?

Riker: dude that sucks just find out what she is and we will figure it out

Ross: but what if she is a-

Rydel: Then it must be a mistake

Riker: or you guys are a forbidden love like the prophe-stories mom used to read to us

Rydel: no he can't be!

Ross: can't be what?

Riker; its possible

Rydel: no!

Ross: What? Can't be what?

Riker & Rydel: Nothing! **(2) **

Ross: *confused & suspicious*

** I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. What can't he be with? **

**2. What are Rydel and Riker hiding? **

**Find out in the next chapters! **

**What did you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Ross: What? What Can't I be?

Riker; Remember those stories mom use to read to us

Ross: yea about the two unlike enemies falling in love and saving the world.

Rydel: Do you know why mom would read us those?

Ross: idk to help us sleep

Riker; No to- *gets pulled*

Rydel: Riker we can't tell him this yet besides mom should be the one too! **(1) **

Riker; ur right…..okay

Ross: *coughs* y did she read them to us?

Rydel: To teach us a lesson ur not quite ready for

Ross: OH come one!

Riker: She is right bro we will tell u when ur ready

Ross: *sighs* I hate my life!

The Next day with Calum

Ross: *tells him everything*

Calum: I miss one day of school and I miss everything

Ross: *laughs* yea so we have a date tonight and I don't know how I'm going to ask her

Calum: Okay….practice on me…I'll be Laura

Ross: Okay….um Laura I'm having so much fun tonight!

Calum: *in girls voice* Oh Ross me too!

Ross: yea I can't do this…this is just too creepy

Calum: Yes you can now continue

Ross: okay…..I was wondering….what are you bcuz I know ur not human

Calum: *slaps him*

Ross: OW! What was that for?

Calum: Idk….but u can't just come out and ask her like that

Ross: *falss on his bed* Ugh! What am I going to do?

Calum: *lays next to him* Idk buddy but u better get ready

W/ Laura & Vanessa

Laura: OMG! Vanessa I don't know what to wear!

Vanessa: Well what do you have so far?

Laura: Well what I'm wearing

Vanessa: Oh no no no no no no! Come here I got and outfit for you

Laura: really oh thank you so much!

Vanessa: *goes in her closet* here wear this!

Laura: Okay * goes and changes*

30 mins later

Laura: What do you think?

Vanessa: HOT! But please remember tonight is a full moon so be done by 12am that's 5hrs u should be ok

Laura: Yea IK IK….okay I'll be home by 12 am

Vanessa: Good!

7pm

Ross's POV: okay its time I'm in front of her house I knock on her door….but when the door opens I did not expect to see what I saw Laura was in this tight but not too tight blue dress that hug her curves perfectly she had some black heels to match it her hair was down and curled her blonde tips just perfect and her makeup was not too much it was just perfect and to top it off she wears this nice red color lipstick that makes me want to crash my lips on to hers….Omg she is looking at me weird maybe I should say something

Ross: Wow….ur beautiful

Laura: Thanks….okay I'm leaving

Vanessa: Remember be home by 12!

Laura: Yes step-mother *sarcastic*

Vanessa: I'm serious

Laura: Okay! Bye!

Vanessa: Bye

Ross: Well my Cinderella lets get going *takes her hand*

Laura: *giggles*

Date

Ross: Here we are

Laura Pov: "_Woah beautiful"_ was all I could say…Ross really impressed me…When we arrive I see this area the lights are all dimmed all romantic like there is a table for too set up candles all around us and I was just at complete aww Im pretty sure Ross just said "_Yea u r" _ but idk so I just say "_What?" "oh nothing" _ He replies. Tonight is going to be a good night!

4 hrs later

Ross POV: Okay Ross just ask her you got this just not straight forward! Okay I got this this is going to be hard…..

Ross: Laura I'm having so much fun

Ross POV: Okay Ross that was good nice and smooth

Laura: Me too! Thanks for taking me out!

Ross POV: Okay do it Ross ask her!

Ross: So Laura?

Laura: Yes?

Ross: Do you believe in fairytales?

Laura: why yea I do….kinda why u aks?

Ross: I'm just wondering

Laura: Okay…*takes a drink*

Awk silence

Ross POV: Okay here goes nothing

Ross: Laura…..I know ur not human what r u?

Ross POV: CRAP! Not cool Ross

Laura: *spits her drink on Ross* What? *shocked

Laura's POV: Did he just ask me what I think he did? What do I do?

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. Tell Ross what? **

**Find out in the next chapters! **

**What did you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Laura: How do you know I'm not human?

Ross: Bcuz neither am I….I'm a *gets interrupted*

Laura: *phone beeps & reads one new message from Vanessa "_GET HOME NOW! ITS 11:50!"_*

Ross: What is it?

Laura: I have to go…like now

Ross: Okay Ill take you home

Laura: *deeper voice* NO! I mean no its okay bye Ross I had fun!

Ross: Wait Laura I have to know!

Laura: I'm srry I have to go!

Ross POV: Ughhh great just great I think I scared her off…her voice got deeper and her eyes were almost golden….that was weird I wonder why she didn't want me to drive her its freezing out here….Oh well I guess I'll head home…Riker and Rydel wont be happy that I didn't find out

Ross's house

Ross: I'm home

Riker: oh hey dude how did it go?

Ross: It went fine

Riker: so did u find out?

Ross: No…it was midnight and my Cinderella ran b4 I could see who she was

Riker: Oh dude that sucks well next time

Ross: Yea I'm going to bed night

Riker: Night

Rydel: So did he find out?

Riker: Nope

Rydel: I hope he does soon

Riker: yea me too

Rydel: I hope it works out

Riker: me too

Next Day

Laura POV: Okay Laura just call him and explain everything….he already knows ur not human so I'm pretty sure he will accept you….wait what if he doesn't what if he hates me omg what if he is a LAURA cut it out! He is ur mate there is no way hes is….that….there is just one way to answer my questions and that is too call him here goes nothing *calls Ross*

Ross: *phone rings…he is in the shower*

Rydel: *hears his phone & answers it* Hello?

Laura: Hello Ross?

Rydel: No this is his sister Rydel he is in the shower *smells something and growls* U must be Laura

Laura: Ya….well I just wanted to apologize for running away last night could you tell him to call me when he gets out?

Rydel: yea sure bye….

Laura: Bye *hangs up*

Rydel: *hangs up & throws his phone on his bed* RIKER!

Riker: What! What's wrong?

Rydel: SHE IS!

Riker: She… who? what? She is what?

Rydel: Laura….she is

Ross: Laura is what?

Rydel: *turns around & hugs him* Oh Ross I'm so sorry

Ross: *confused* So sorry for what? What's wrong with Laura? *starts getting mad* what did you do to her?

Rydel: Go put a shirt on I'll tell you after

Ross: NO! TELL ME NOW!

Riker: No serious Ry whats up?

Rydel: ok I need u to sit down and calm down

Ross: Okay I'm calm…Now what's wrong with Laura?

Riker: Yea what's up?

Rydel: Laura is….a werewolf!

Riker: What!

Ross: What no! Your lying she cant be! She was made for me u even said so *runs upstairs*

Riker: Yea how do u know?

Rydel: I could smell her through the phone…since Ross is sooo blinded by love he must have not even notice

Riker: Oh wow

Rydel: I'm going to talk to him

Riker: No let me

Rydel: Okay…Good luck!

Riker: *goes upstairs* Ross yo let me in!

Ross: *opens door* What?

Riker: R u okay?

Ross: Riker just tell me is it true?

Riker: yea…I'm afraid so lil bro

Ross: but she is mine…..she was made for me u even said

Riker: Maybe I was wrong

Ross: but I do love her

Riker: I know you do

Ross: Maybe we can still be together…as long as she loves me too what could go wrong?

Riker: She is not like us bro…I'm srry

Ross: Why! Sam isn't like us either she is a mermaid **(1)**…and u two are still together

Riker: yea…but what you don't understand is werewolves are our enemies…like fairies & witches can't be together…or elves and giants

Ross: Why what did they do wrong?

Riker: Your not ready to know yet

Ross: That is not fair! *leaves out the window*

Riker: Ross! Wait! ...I'm so sorry Ross!

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. I know why did I put him with a mermaid well I couldn't think of any other magical creature so I just went with mermaids bcuz I love them! **

**What did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Laura's House

Ross: *knocks on door*

Vanessa: *opens door* Hello *starts growling* Who are you?

Ross: I'm Ross can I see Laura I need to talk to her please

Vanessa: Oh srry Laura isn't here she is out for a walk in the park

Ross: Oh okay thank you!

Vanessa: ur welcome *shuts door* Poor Laura

Park

Ross: Laura!

Laura: Oh hey Ross…..look I'm srry about last night

Ross: It's okay….but please tell me its not true..

Laura: that whats not true?

Ross: That ur a…*gulps* a werewolf

Laura: oh….yea its true but *grabs his hand* that doesn't mean we cant be together

Ross: yes it does

Laura: No it doesn't….I wont hurt you

Ross: *laughs* Laura Ik u wont hurt me its just I'm a….

Laura: ur a what?

Ross: I'm a vampire

Laura: Ur a vampire!

Ross: yes and ur a werewolf *frowns*

Laura: no no no no u can't be I felt something I felt a spark….ur my mate u cant be a- *gets interrupted*

Ross: Wait u felt something?

Laura: yea when we first met I had this feeling I told my sister and she said u were my mate

Ross: That happened to me too!

Laura: It has to be a mistake

Ross: No Laura it can't be bcuz I love you and I know u love me we feel something between us

Laura: this is true and whenever I'm near a vamp I growl but when I'm near you I feel safe ugh I have to talk to my sister

Ross: I'll come too!

Laura: I don't think you should

Ross: y not

Laura: my sister may rip you to shreds

Ross: oh yea….idc I'm coming with you

Laura: aww how sweet *kisses his cheek*

lauras house

Ross: you ready

Laura: Sure I guess *goes inside* Vanessa I need to talk to you

Vanessa: yea what's up *sees Ross growls*

Laura: down girl…..Ross go sit in the living room while me and my sis talk

Ross: k *goes to living room*

Vanessa: What is he doing here

Laura: We wanted to talk about our situation

Vanessa: There is nothing to talk about Laura u cant be with him

Laura: yes there is why can't I be with him

Vanessa: bcuz he is a vampire

Laura: What about the stories mom used to read to us

Vanessa: What about them?

Laura: They were about opposites/enemies being together and saving the world

Vanessa: Laura….they were…..tehy were just stories so u wouldn't be scared

Laura: Vanessa if vampires are our enemies-

Vanessa: they are

Laura: Then how come before mom died she told me no matter what forgive and follow your heart

Vanessa: Laura….u just can't be with him and that's it

Laura: and why not?

Vanessa: just because

Laura: bcuz y?

Vanessa: bcuz I said so

Laura: ur not my mom ur my sister

Vanessa: NEWS FLASH MOM ISNT HERE SO I AM IN CHARGE! I AM UR PROTECTOR!

Laura: GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I CANT DATE HIM!

Vanessa: BCXUZ HE KILLED OUR PARENTS!

Laura: *shocked* What?

Vanessa: Mom & dad didn't die of a car accident they were killed by his kind

Laura:No ur lying Ross isn't like that *starts tearing*

Vanessa: Srry Laura but its true he may not be like that but his kind is…now you see why u cant date him

Laura: NO! *starts crying* I cant believe u would make that up just so I wont date him

Vanessa: I'm not making it up

Laura: So then u lied about our parents death either way Vanessa u r lying to me and I'm sick of lying! I'M OUT! ROSS LETS GO!

Ross: okay…*walks to Laura sees she is crying* R u okay?

Laura: *ignores him & runs out the house*

Ross: *runs after her*

Vaneesa: Laura wait…come back…ugh what have I done

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**What did you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

w/ Raura

Ross: Laura….wait up…*grabs her arm* Laura r u okay

Laura: *wipes her eyes & turns around* yea I'm fine

Ross: The crying

Laura: my sister just sadi something that I don't believe

Ross: What is it?

Laura: She said that you….well ur kind killed my parents that's why we can't be together

Ross: oh my Laura I didn't

Laura: I know you didn't but I want to know who did

Ross: I will help you find out

Laura: thanks Ross…u r so sweet

Ross: So…what about us?

Laura: idk…

Ross: I really don't want to lose you

Laura: I don't want to lose you either but neither of our families want us together

Ross: well do you want to be together

Laura: yea….do u?

Ross: *grabs her hand* of course who cares what other people think I like us together

Laura: me too

Ross: *leans in*

Laura: *leans in*

?: Ross is that you?

Ross: huh *turns around* mom

Stormie: Hey sweetie who is this

Laura: I'm Laura *puts her hand out*

Stormie: *smells her scent fangs come out* Oh I'm srry its nice to meet you

Ross: Mom what are you doing here

Stormie: I talked to your brother and sister

Ross: oh….well mom I love Laura and I want to be with her *grabs her hand*

Laura: *smiles*

Stormie: Of course ross…I just wanted to talk to you…the both of you….follow me

Raura follows her

Ross's house

Ross: So what do u want to talk about?

Stormie: u two

Laura: What about us Mrs. Lynch?

Stormie: Call me Stormie…I want to talk about y u two feel what you feel

Laura: Oh is it a mistake? R we not meant to be together

Stormie: Oh sweetie the world makes no mistakes u two are meant to be together

Ross: Then how come everyone says we are not?

Stormie: That's bcuz they didn't believe it could be you two

Raura What could we be?

Stormie: The prophecy of course

Laura: What's the prophecy

Stormie: Ross remember those stories I used to read to u

Ross: yea the one about the two enemies falling in love and eventually save the world and families become friends

Laura: my mom used to read me that story

Stormie: It's not a story…..It's the prophecy one day two enemies….u two…would fall in love and save everything

Raura we are the prophecy

Laura: I just have one question

Stormie: and that is?

Laura: my sister tole me my parents were killed by vampires is that true

Stormie: unfortunately it is

Laura: *frowns*

Ross: *hugs her*

Stormie; but it wasn't the Lynch family that did it…it was another family

Laura: What family?

Stormie: The Ratliff Family

Ross: U mean Ellington's Family Rydel's boyfriend's family **(1)**

Stormie: yes his ancestors but ellington has nopthing to do with it he was very young

Ross: does rydel know?

Stormie: No she doesn't

Laura: How do you know all of this?

Stormie: bcuz I was there when it all happened

Laura: What do u mean u were there?

Stormie: Me and my husband were on a date night and heard screaming so we went to see I hid behind a bush but ur dad *looks at Ross*

Ross: My dad….**(2) **

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. how do you think Rydel will react? **

**2. What do you think Ross's dad did? **

**What did you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Ross: What did he do?

Laura: Yes what did he do?

Stormie: He went to check out what was going on…..when he saw this couple of getting tortured by these vampires he got mad

Ross: What did he do?

Stormie: He lost it and attacked

Laura: Wait I though u said the Lynch family want involved w/ my parents death

Stormie: Sweetie let me finish….he lost it and he attacked the vampires

Ross: Why? Why did he get so mad

Stormie: bcuz ur dad didn't like how vampires/werewolves were against each other plus there were kids in the back seat of the car

Laura: What?

Stormie: he saw u and ur sister in the back seat of the car and when he looked in ur eyes he felt something like the need to protect you he didn't know why but he didn't care

Ross: Wait so you mean

Stormie: yea ur dad saved ur gf and her sisters life he tried to save ur parents by telling them to run but

Laura: but what?

Stormie: ur parents didn't want him to fight on his own so they shifted and helped fight but the Ratliff family was too strong and they killed everyone including ur father….Ross

Ross: what?! But u said he died in a hunting accident

Stormie: Ik and I'm srry please don't hate me

Ross: I don't hate you…but I just wish he was here you know

Stormie: me too but if it wasn't for your father Laura wouldn't be alive

Ross: true….*grabs Laura's hand* and I thank him for that

Laura: *smiles* me too

Stormie: Later tonight I want to meet w/ you two and everyone…so u two just hang out till tonight

Ross: okay

Stormie: Laura

Laura: yes stormie

Stormie: Invite ur sister but keep her on a leash

Laura: *giggles* yes mam

Ross: Thanks mom *kisses her cheek* Let's go Laura

Laura: yes thanks Stormie *hugs her*

Stormie: *hugs back* you two are welcome now go have fun

Ross: so what do you want to do?

Laura: I'm kind of hungry?

Ross: Pizza?

Laura: sounds good

Pizza

Laura: *sees something wrong w/ Ross* Ross

Ross: yes Laura

Laura: R u okay?

Ross: *looks down* yea I'm fine

Laura: Ross

Ross: *still looking down*

Laura: Ross *lifts his head* Look at me…I know there is something up

Ross: *looks at Laura & smiles* I'm not going to be able to hide anything from you am I

Laura: Nope so what's wrong?

Ross: It's just my dad….I miss him a lot don't get me wrong I'm glad he saved u but I just miss him

Laura: *grabs his hand* I get it I miss my parents a lot too but we can't change the past just look forward to the future

Ross: You're right man I love you Laura

Laura: I love you too!

Ross: *leans in*

Laura: *leans in*

Ross: *feels something wrong & looks around*

Laura: Ross is everything okay?

Ross: huh….oh yea everything is fine

Laura: Ross….

Ross: okay I feel like someone is watching us I don't feel safe **(1) **

Laura: Do you want to go to ur house now…its getting late anyway

Ross: yea lets go *grabs Lauras hand*

Laura: Let me just text my sister to meet me at ur house

Ross: okay

Raura walks to Ross's house

Laura: R u ready?

Ross: I guess so let's go *goes inside*

Stormie: Ross Laura good ur here sit down now lets begin

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. Who do you think is watching them? **

**What did you think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Ross: Shouldn't we wait for Rydel though

Rydel: What are you talking about I'm here…I brought Ellington is that okay?

Ross: No

Stormie: yes that's fine he should hear this too…..u guys Ross and Laura r the prophecy

Riker: I knew it!

Rydel: What?!

Vanessa: What!

Stormie: yes they are they will lead us to victory in the war

Ellington: What war

Stormie: the one against ur family

Ellington: Why is there a war against my family

Rydel: yea what did Ellington do wrong?

Stormie: oh nothing

Rydel: Then y is there a war

Ross: It's what his family did

Ellington: What did my family do?

Stormie: they did something really bad

Ellington: What?

Rydel: woah wait why are we going against our own kind its them *points to Laura & Vanessa* we should be at war with

Vanessa: get ur finger out my face before I bite it off

Laura: Vanessa calm down…Rydel we are trying to help you

Rydel: Shut up Werewolf!

Stormie: Rydel!

Ross: That's my gf ur talking too!

Rydel: oh bite me Ross **(1) **

Ross: I just might if u keep talking

Rydel: Why are you protecting her

Ross: bcuz I love her

Rydel: u don't even know her

Ross: yes I do!

Rydel: u met her what a week ago….that is not real love

Ross: What is….u and Ellington?

Rydel: Why yea actually it is

Ross: Oh please! Don't make me laugh…I may have only known Laura for a week but I know she isn't hiding anything from me

Rydel: What are you getting at Ross?

Ross: Why don't u ask Ellington if he is hiding anything from you.

Rydel: What are you talking about? Ellington isn't hiding anything from me!

Ross: u sure about that

Laura: Ross I think u should calm down and come sit down

Rydel: Yea go listen to ur pet!

Laura: *growls* PET!

Vanessa: Thaty is it….I'm gonna kill her!

Rydel: Oh bring it on puppy! **(2)**

Vanessa: *about to attack*

Laura: *loses it and attacks instead*

Vanessa: Laura!

Ross: Laura! Get off of her *trys grabbing Laura*

Laura: *growls and scratches him*

Vanessa: Laura that's enough get off

Laura: *doesn't listen*

Ross's Pov: Wow I have never seen Laura like this she doesn't seem like she would hurt a fly and I have to admit I like this side of her but I know I need to stop bcuz if not she is capable of killing my sister even though she deserves it I have to stop her I put my hand on her shoulder

Ross: Laura

Laura: *feels someone's hand & stops* OMG! I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me…..I'm srry I should go *runs out*

Laura's Pov: OMG I don't what came over me I never get that violent but something about Rydel just irked me my wolf side came over me and I just snapped! I really hope Ross still loves me even though I just almost killed his sister! I'm so sorry Ross!

Vanessa: Laura! *looks at Rydel* Way to go!

Ross: See what you did Rydel!... Laura *bout to run after her*

Rydel: *grabs Ross* She almost killed me and ur still going to go after her?

Ross: yes….key word she almost not she did like some people

Stormie: Ross…

Rydel: What are you going on about now I didn't kill anybody!

Ross: I never said u did….now let go of me I have to talk to Laura

Rydel: NO! Who are you talking about?

Ross: Like I said ask Ellington!

Rydel: *looks at Ellington*

Ellington: *shrugs*

Rydel: What is he talking about!? Someone tell me!

Ross: Ellington killed….

Stormie: Ross….stop!

Rydel: NO MOM! Ellington killed who Ross?

Ross: Ellington killed our dad! Let's talk about knowing people now shall we Rydel! *runs away*

Rydel: *shocked* What?

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. I love this line! **

**2. This one too! **

**What did you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Rydel: What?...What is he talking about?...Ellington is it true?

Stormie: Rydel sit down

Rydel: No mom… Ellington is it true?

Ellington: No…I haven't killed anyone in my entire life

Rydel: but Ross wouldn't lie about something that serious especially about our father

Ellington: Rydel I'm telling you the truth I didn't kill him

Stormie: *sighs* Rydel…please sit down and I will explain

Rydel: *sits down* Explain what

Stormie: ur father and this war…Ellington didn't kill ur father

Ellington: TOLD YOU! *clears his throat* Continue

Stormie: his family did

Rydel: What?

Ellington: No my family wouldn't kill a Lynch little own another vampire

Stormie: Well they did….and they are planning to kill a lot more

Ellington: No…no I don't believe you

Rydel: yea me either….ur not making any sense

Stormie: but that's the truth and we need to prepare to fight

Ellington: I'm not fighting against my own family

Rydel: and I'm not fighting my bf for no reason lets go Ellington *leaves*

Ellington: Srry Stormie *leaves*

Stormie: *sighs* not how I planned this would go **(1)**

Laura's House

Ross: *knocks on door*

Vanessa: Hello….oh hey Ross

Ross: Can I see Laura

Vanessa: yea she is in her room

Ross: k Thanks

Vanessa: Hey Ross

Ross: yes

Vanessa: I'm going out with Joe and I don't know when I will be back….can u stay with Laura tonight I don't want her alone

Ross: yea of course

Vanessa: Thanks…and srry about ur sister

Ross: oh its okay

Vanessa: Thanks tell Laura I'll see her later bye

Ross: k bye

Laura's room

Ross: *knocks on her door*

Laura: Vanessa go away

Ross: Its not Vanessa she is out with Joe

Laura: Ross? *opens the door*

Ross: Hey!

Laura: *wipes her face* Hey

Ross: Have you been crying?

Laura: yea I just feel so bad I didn't mean too

Ross: Laura its fine *laughs* sometimes I want to kill my sister too!

Laura: *smiles then frowns* but it is still not okay

Ross: *leans on the door* its fine seriously she is fine

Laura: *sees his arm is scratched* OMG! What happened?

Ross: What? Oh nothing its fine

Laura: Did I do that to you?

Ross: yea but don't freak out I'm fine

Laura: But I hurt you

Ross: It doesn't hurt

Laura: *starts tearing*

Ross: Hey…hey…hey *hugs her* don't cry I'm fine

Laura: sit down let me clean it up for you

Ross: okay *sits on Laura's bed*

Laura: *comes back with towel wipes his scratch*

Ross: *yells from sting*

Laura: I'm srry!

Ross: its fine here Laura let me do it *heals himself*

Laura: u culd have done that the whole time

Ross: *smiles and whispers in her ear* Yea but I love when u try and take care of me

Laura: *smiles & blushes*

Ross: Laura?

Laura: yea?

Ross: Don't move

Laura: What?

Ross: don't move *kisses her*

Laura: *tingles go through her body kisses back*

Ross: *deepens it*

Laura: *puts her arms around his neck*

Ross: *puts his hands on her waist*

Laura: *pulls him on top of her*

Ross: *breaks away & catches his breath* R u sure u r ready for this?

Laura: *smiles* I'm sure

Ross: *smiles & kisses back*

Laura: *kisses back and takes off his shirt* **(2) **

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. Poor Stormie! **

**2. I think we all know where that led to! **

**What did you think? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

The Next Morning

Ross: *wakes up* Aw she is cute when she is sleeping…Last night was amazing

Laura: *wakes up* yes it was

Ross: except u scratched me a lot

Laura: OMG! I did I'm so sorry

Ross: I'm just messing with you

Laura: *hits him with the pillow*

Ross: Hey! *laughs*

Laura: *giggles*

Vanessa: Laura *goes into her room* am I interrupting something *smirks*

Laura: Lol no whats up?

Vanessa: Well…Ross ur mom is here

Ross: What really?

Vanessa: yea she wants to talk to you

Ross: Okay…I'll be back *leaves*

Vanessa: *looks at Laura and smirks*

Laura: What?

Vanessa: So what did u two do last night

Laura: Y us? U know we….talked

Vanessa: that was intense talking I heard it all the way from Joes

Laura: *laughs* Well that's because u have super sonic hearing

Vanessa: *laughs* Well I'm glad u were in good hands…..literally

Laura: U mean ur not mad

Vanessa: No…..now that I know u two are meant to be he is growing on me

Laura: *laughs* good bcuz he is not going anywhere

Vanessa: *laughs* I'm glad u found the one

Laura: *smiles* me too

W/ Ross & Stormie

Ross: mom u called for me?

Stormie: yes I did… I just wanted to make sure ur alright now since I know ur with Laura I now know u are more than alright am I right? *smirks*

Ross: *embarrassed* how did you….yea I'm fine

Stormie: Ross I can read thoughts and urs and Lauras were pretty loud

Ross: *face turns red* Sorry

Stormie: Don't be I'm glad u had fun but…

Ross: but what mom?

Stormie: We seriously need to talk about this war

Ross: What about it?

Stormie: It will be on her birthday also the anniversary of her parents death

Ross: oh that sucks…wait when is that

Stormie: Friday

Ross: Friday! That's in 2 days

Stormie: Yes Ik I need u to get as much help as u can

Ross: I can get Calum he could help

Stormie: isn't he mortal

Ross: no he isn't…he is a wizard

Stormie: oh that could work anyone else

Vanessa: *comes downstairs* I can bring my bf Joe

Stormie: What is he?

Vanessa: A werewolf

Stormie: okay good who else

Laura: I could bring Raini

Stormie: and she is

Laura: She is a witch

Stormie: ooo perfect okay so today Ross u go talk to Calum….Vanessa u talk to Joe…and Laura you talk to Raini

Ross: okay who are you going to talk to?

Stormie: well ur aunt & uncle and cousin and….ur sister **(1) **

Ross: Rydel y?

Stormie: I have a feeling she wont fight against her bf and he wont fight against his family

Ross: but with Rydel on the other side we will lose

StormieL Ik that's y I must talk to her I'll let you guys know how it goes

Ross: Okay

Vanessa & Laura: Okay

Stormie: I have to go meet find her now u guys go talk to ur friends and we will meet here 10pm everyone who says they will do it

Vanessa: Y over here?

Stormie: bcuz the Ratliff family doesn't know where you live so they won't attack

Vanessa: oh okay I'll go talk to Joe bye *leaves*

Ross: I'll go talk to Calum I'm pretty sure he'll do it *kisses Laura's cheek & leaves*

Laura: I'll go talk to Raini….oh and Stormie good luck *leaves*

Stormie: Thanks Laura….Oh I really hope Rydel is not blinded by love **(2) **

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. How do you think the talk will go? **

**2. Hopefully Rydel isn't blinded by love but who knows? **

**What did you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**So this is where I left off of in the story so I'm going to continue writing and post as soon as I can! **

**I just want to thanks all of you guys for the reviews! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

W/ Ross & Calum

Ross: Hey Calum

Calum: Hey dude….so whats so important

Ross: I was wondering if u want to help my family?

Calum: with what?

Ross: a war there are people out there who are trying to kill me and Laura

Calum: woah intense…of course I help you! I don't want my best friend and his gf to die

Ross: Thanks man meet me Laura's 10 okay! *gives him the address*

Calum: *takes the address*okay bye!

W/ Laura & Raini

Laura: Raini!

Raini: Hey Laura what up

Laura: Remember that favor u owe me for that on time I helped you with-

Raini: *interrupts her* YES! What about it?

Laura: I'm ready to cash in

Raini: Okay what am I helping you with a date, ur style, a stalker, ross, a date w/ Ross?

Laura: No…..um…..a war ur helping me with a war!

Raini: What?! No! I'm not doing that!

Laura: yes u r are U owe me plus…

Raini: plus what?

Laura: We get to kill some vampires!

Raini: *smirks* I'm in!

w/ The Ratliffs

Ellington: Mom! Dad! We need to talk now!

Anna: Yes Ellington Whats wrong...Hello Rydel

Rydel: Hello Anna! Hello Stephen

Stephen: Rydel...Now what is it son?

Ellington: What did we do to the Lynch Family?

Anna: Why nothing...why do you ask

Ellington: because they said...

Stephen: Said what son?

Ellington: that-

Rydel: That u killed my father is that true?

Anna: *shocked* um Stephen I think its time...

Stephen: Has it really been that long?

Ellington: Dad is it true?

Stephen: Son u and Rydel sit down

Ellington: Okay so is it true

Anna: *sad* yes its true ur father did kill him but it was for good reason

Rydel: *shocked & starts to cry*

Ellington: *hugs her* so is there really a war?

Stephen: yes son and we need you to get ready to fight I assume Rydel will be joining us since u two are together..

Ellington: Idk...we havent talked about it yet

Anna: okay well we will let u two talk come & tell us when u have got the answer

Ellington: we will

Stephen: good come on Anna *grabs her hand & leaves*

Ellington: So Rydel are you okay?

Rydel: Yea I'm fine this is just all so much u know

Ellington: Ik just take ur time in deciding

Rydel: Ik what I'm going to do *kisses his cheek & whispers something* **(1)**

Ellington: *nods* I understand...I love you

Laura's House

Ross: Hey Laura I got Calum to join us

Laura: Cool I got Raini to join too!

Vanessa: I got Joe but I also got our uncle and cousin to join us

Laura: OMG really? Jacob's coming?

Vanessa: yup

Laura: Hey Raini remember Jacob the guy I tried to set you up w/

Raini: yea never ever do that ag* looks & sees Calum*

Calum: *sees Raini* H...H...Hi I'm Calum *puts his hand out*

Raini: *shakes his hand* Raini

Calum: its a pleasure to meet you raini *kisses her hand & makes flowers appear & gives them to her*

Raini: *giggles* Thanks

Ross: *laughs & whispers to Laura* I think they found their mates

Laura: *laughs* I think they have

Vanessa: I'm going to find Uncle, Joe & Jacob seee u guys soon

Hears people fly on the roof

Laura: What was that?

Ross: prob just my aunt & uncle & cousin & prob the rest of my family

Laura: oh okay

Stormie: oh okay great everyone is here now we can create a plan

Ross: Hey wait mom

Stormie: yes Ross

Ross: Did u talk to Rydel

Stormie: No I couldnt find her anywhere

Ross: We cant have her not here

Stormie: Well we have no choice

Ross: but mom

Stormie: No buts Ross...Rydel is not here-

Rydel: *opens the door* Hey everyone **(2) **

Everyone: *gasps* Rydel?

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. What do you think Rydel whispered? **

**2. Do you think Rydel is on her family's side? **

**What did you think? **

**I would love to hear Ideas on how you want this story to go and if I use your idea I will def give you credit and a shoutout! **

**So if you have any ideas on how you want the next chapter(s) to go let me know! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys! **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**I just want to thanks all of you guys for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking this story! ! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Rydel: hey you guys

Stormie: What are you doing here?

Rydel: Well I went to the Ratliff's and everything is true then they told me to pick a side

Ross: So you picked us? Or are you here to pack ur bags?

Rydel: Of course I picked you ur my family I would always pick you

Ross: Okay…..well then its good to have you back sis

Stormie: yes now we can start preparing. I'm going to put you into pairs Ross &Riker, Rocky and Ryland, Laura & Raini, Rydel & Jessica, Calum & Jacob, Sam & Jason, and Joe & Vanessa is everyone okay with their partners

Riker: um it depends on what we are doing?

Stormie: u r going to practice fight on each other

Ross: Heck ya ur going down riker

Riker: in your dreams Ross

Stormie: okay since u 2 are so eager u two will go first remember never take ur eyes off the target

Riker & Ross: Got it!

Stormie: okay go

Riker: Bring it on baby bro

Ross: Oh its on *tackles Riker & pins him down* Too easy

Riker: *switches positions* again in ur dreams

They keep fighting now Ross is on top of Riker

Stormie: *whispers something to Rydel*

Rydel: *nods & attacks Laura*

Laura: *screams*

Ross: *hears her gets distracted* Laura!?

Riker: *attacks Ross & puts him in a headlock*

Stormie: See Ross don't take ur eyes off the target Riker would have ripped your head off

Ross: That wasn't fair! Rydel attacked Laura! You did that on purpose!

Stormie: Yes I did now learn from your mistake next

Eveyone fights each other

Stormie: Okay I think that's enough okay you guys battle is tomorrow night get sleep & be prepared you guys did good

Everyone Leaves

Ross: hey Laura wanna take a walk?

Laura: Yea that would be nice

Ross: Okay…mom I'll be home soon

Stormie: Okay bye sweetie bye Laura!

Laura: bye Stormie!

They walk

Laura: Hey Ross

Ross: Yea Laura

Laura: I'm scared…you know for tomorrow what if we lose? What if I don't make it? No what if you don't make it I can't lose you!

Ross: Hey Laura don't talk like that of course we will make it as long as we have each other

Laura: How do you know?

Ross: because this world works in weird ways it would not make me find you just to take u away right after

Laura: yea but

Ross: No Laura no buts as long as we stick together we will be fine do you understand?

Laura: yes I understand but aren't you scared?

Ross: of course I'm scared Laura I'm terrified but I'm not going to let that stop me from protecting what is mine you got that? *smiles*

Laura: *smiles* Yea I love you Ross

Ross: I love you too Laura now go get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow

Laura: yea we do *kisses his cheek* night Ross

Ross: Goodnight Laura *leaves hears something* What was that? *goes toward the sound***(1)** Rydel? *listens to her convo*

Rydel: *on the phone* yes…yes I understand the plan…no they don't suspect a thing….yes…..yes….yes I love you too! Bye! *turns around & sees Ross &screams & jumps* Ross! God you scared me!

Ross: Who was on the phone?

Rydel: Oh just u know mom

Ross: really whats the plan and y didn't mom tell all of us

Rydel: Bcuz it's a plan only between us two

Ross: so just u and her know?

Rydel: yes Ross

Ross: Okay so I'll go ask her *turns to leave*

Rydel: NO! *pulls him back* I mean no I wasn't suppose to tell anyone

Ross: But

Rydel: please Ross don't say anything ur not supposed to know u could ruin everything

Ross: okay I wont say anything

Rydel: thanks Ross Imma go for a run I'll see you at home *leaves*

Ross: Okay *pretends to leave then follows Rydel* Rydel I just don't believe you….. **(2) **

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. This would be the part of the movie where I would be yelling at the main character! Saying NO DONT GO TOWARDS THE SOUND RUN RUN AWAY! Lol but that's just me! **

**2. Do you believe Rydel? **

**What did you think? **

**I would love to hear Ideas on how you want this story to go and if I use your idea I will def give you credit and a shoutout! **

**So if you have any ideas on how you want the next chapter(s) to go let me know! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but because of school I haven't been able to write but here it is finally! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for sticking with this story! You guys are awesome! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

**Ross's POV:**

I started to follow Rydel and we ended up in front of the Ratliff manner. I knew it but I couldn't believe she would lie to mom. I got a little closer when I saw Ellington come out so I could hear their conversation.

Rydel: Ellington I'm so sorry I do love you but I can't go against my family and I'm not asking you to go against yours I really wish this war wasn't going on but it is and I'm going to miss you so much

Ellington: I understand Rydel but I'm going to miss you so much *kisses her* I love you

Rydel: I love you too Goodbye forever Ellington

Ellington: Goodbye Forever Rydel *goes back inside*

Wow I did not see that coming I can't believe I doubted Rydel and I feel really bad that she has to say goodbye to Ellington but its for the best maybe if they both survive after this war they can still be together. I hope we all survive and maybe just make a ttruce or something then we can all be happy. I ran back home to get some sleep because I'm going to need all my energy for tomorrow.

**Rydel's POV:**

After my little talk with Ross I went to the Ratliff's to tell Ellington my decision. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was Ross that little I got taken out of my thoughts when I saw Ellington make his way towards me. I decided to tell him my plan.

Rydel: Ellington I'm so sorry I do love you but I can't go against my family and I'm not asking you to go against yours I really wish this war wasn't going on but it is and I'm going to miss you so much

I saw confusion in his eyes but I'm so glad he went with it.

Ellington: I understand Rydel but I'm going to miss you so much *kisses her* I love you

Now for the finally

Rydel: I love you too Goodbye forever Ellington

Ellington: Goodbye Forever Rydel *goes back inside*

I stood there and watched him go back inside. I pretended to be sad and was about to turn away when I heard someone running and that's when I know Ross left and I think Ellington must of saw him run because he is coming back outside.

Rydel: Thanks for going with my act

Ellington: I was scared and confused at first but when I smelt your brother I understood and went with you

Rydel: Thank you

Ellington: So they don't suspect anything?

Rydel: *smirks* not a thing

Ellington: Good *kisses her* I'll see you tomorrow

Rydel: See you tomorrow **(1) **

**The Next Day**

**Laura's POV:**

I woke up bright and early and it wasn't because a certain vampire was knocking on my window. Okay it was because of Ross but hey I don't mind it might be the last time I get to see him so I'll take what I can get. I roll out of my bed and open the window .

Ross: Hey babe *kisses her*

Laura: Hey Ross what's up

Ross: I just thought maybe we should hang out before the battle

Laura: Okay sounds good what did you have in mind?

Ross: This *kisses her*

Laura: *kisses back and puts her arms around his neck*

Ross: *picks her up and brings her to her bed*

Laura: *deepens the kiss*

Ross: *puts his hands on her waist*

Laura: *starts to take his shirt off*

Vanessa: *clears her throat*

Ross &Laura: *Pulls away embarrassed*

Vanessa: Sorry to interrupt and as much as I know you want to do that trust me I know but Stormie is requesting to see us all before the battle

Ross: *groans* Okay *helps Laura up* Let's go

We all then made our way to the Lynch's manor. Where we see Stormie talking to Rydel. We walk up to her.

**No one's POV:**

Ross: Hey mom you wanted us?

Stormie: Oh yes I just wanted to tell you the plan and then you guys can hang out till it's time

Laura: Okay what is it?

Stormie: okay we are going to be using the element of surprise

Rydel: What do you mean?

Stormie: I mean only The Lynch's and of course Vanessa and Laura are going to show up everyone else will be hiding somewhere

Rydel: Where will everyone else be hiding?

Stormie: That's for them to choose and for us to find out. They aren't going to tell us so we will be just as surprised as them.

Rydel: Oh that's a…..great idea…..Well I have to go hang out with my friends just in case it's the last time you know.

Stormie: Oh of course that is all I wanted to tell you anyway go have fun.

Vanessa: Okay thanks Stormie

Ross: Yea thanks mom

Stormie: Oh except for you Ross

Ross: *whines* What mom why can't I go hang out with Laura!

Stormie: you will I just need to talk to you real quick then you and Laura can have some fun *winks*

Ross: *embarrassed* MOM! Let's go.

Stormie: Be right back Laura

Laura: Okay!

Ross: So what is it mom?

Stormie: Ross You are one of my strongest soldiers I need you to be focused please if you hear Laura scream or anything because she got hit or something don't loose focus instead use that to fill your anger and adrenaline okay

Ross: Yes mom I understand I promise I won't lose focus

Stormie: Thanks now go have fun

Ross: Thanks mom.

**W/ Ross & Laura**

Laura: So what did your mom talk to you about?

Ross: Just about the battle and to keep focus

Laura: oh yea about that Ross….

Ross: Yea Laura

Laura: Just remember I'll be fine no matter what keep fighting even if I you know don't give up keep fighting for me can you promise me that

Ross: *doesn't say anything looks to the floor*

Laura: Ross please promise me that

Ross: I…I…I can't promise you that but I will promise you I wont lose focus but if you you know I can't promise that I can keep fighting because what I'm fighting for is you and if you, you know, there will be nothing left to fight for

Laura: Ross that is super sweet but promise me you'll try

Ross: I'll try but I don't know what will happen

Laura: No one will *Looks up* Well the sun is setting now the battle is getting closer

Ross: Yea it is *stands up and puts his hand out for Laura* Come on lets go

Laura: Where are we going?

Ross: *smirks* To finish what we started *winks*

Laura: *blushes and takes Ross's hand*

**At Night** ** The Lynch's **

Stormie: Okay is everyone ready?

Everyone: Ready..

Stormie: Then lets head out to the battlefield

Ross: Which is where?

Stormie: Where your father was killed….the old playground.

**I don't own anything but the story!**

**1. Tsk Tsk Rydel! **

**What did you think? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in over a month it feels like but I have good reasons I just moved from one state to another and this story is saved on my computer which is still packed in a box because I don't have a desk to put in on so I have decided instead of making you guys wait who knows how long I'll just write it on my iPad so here it is. This chapter was very hard to write since its the fight scene I had a perfect fight scene in my head but it was hard to write it out I tried my best though. I being the writer actually cried whiling writing this maybe it's because I'm such an emotional person but WARNING MAY BE SAD! So since its been a while ill answer some reviews. **

**Ruby L.: oh I'm sorry that I'm updating during those three weeks but at least you're on your last week so right when you get home you can read it! I hope you like it once you read it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
RAURA4EVER: I'm so glad you loved it! Here is next the one! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Ausllyfan4eva: or is it? Lol I'm not going to lie I did get inspiration from twilight but I tried to stay far away from it but I guess there****are some similarities. Anyway thanks for reviewing and reading! Bye :) **

**Rauraauslly: lol well here it is! I'm glad you can't get enough that means I'm doing good! I'm so glad you loved it and thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Launi9: lol well your tingles will just intensify with this chapter and trust me that's how I felt while writing that chapter! Rydel what am I going to do with her! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Nerdychick316: I love you! You review on everyone of my stories with such nice comments! You are one of my best reviewers please don't stop! The last chapter was pretty epic huh I just hope this one is just as epic or epicer if that's even a word. I'm so glad you love it and wait no longer because here it is! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Stay awesome!**

**Thanks for all your reviews you guys are amazing so without further or do get your tissues ready just in case because her is this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

At the old playground  
We started walking towards the old playground and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared because i am. I'm scared not just for my life but for everyone here. I look ahead and see that Ross is walking alone he was talking to Riker at first but I guess they are done so I walk over next to Ross and take his hand in mine. He looks up at me and smiles.  
Ross: Are you ready?  
Laura: As ready as ill ever be  
He nods and we finally make it to the old playground. Everyone is standing in a line and looking around this horrible stench comes into my nose and Vanessa is starting to growl so I know that the Ratliffs are here. I look over at everyone they all look like they have no feeling but then I look at Rydel and she looks very nervous so I walk over to her.  
Laura: hey Rydel you okay?  
Rydel: yea fine why you say that?  
Laura: because you look kinda pale  
Rydel: well yea I have to fight against my own boyfriend not something I'm looking forward too.  
Laura: I get it maybe I can get them to reason before we actually fight  
Rydel: really you think you can do that?  
Laura: I can try  
Rydel: well then good luck  
I nod at her and walk away this has been my mini plan all along I didn't tell anybody because they would all just tell me I can't so I'm doing it on my own. I see figures now coming out of the trees and I know it's now or never. The Ratliffs all line up like we are but they are outnumbered by a lot unless they have backup too. I see Mr. Ratliff look at Rydel then at Stormie and then he walks forward.  
Mr. Ratliff: so we meet again Stormie  
Stormie: so we do Stephen come on there is no need for this war let bygones be bygones please.  
Mrs. Ratliff then comes up next to her husband.  
Mrs. Ratliff: we can do that Stormie if you just give us Laura we will kill her right here and there and you can go on your way  
Ross: Never!  
Stormie: Ross shut up! You know I can't do that Anna.  
: fine then you leave us no choice  
It's now or never  
Laura: wait!  
Ross: Laura what are you doing  
Laura: trust me...mr. And mrs. Ratliff I don't really understand why you want me dead but I can assure you I don't want you dead I want us all to live happy I don't want to kill anyone tonight especially on my birthday...which no one said happy birthday to me today! Not the point don't you want to be alive and happy don't you want Ellington and Rydel to be happy together don't you want to see them get married have kids and combine the two most powerful vampire families?  
Mr. Ratliff: you have a point there  
Laura: you see we don't have to fight each other whatever your family is afraid of I can promise you I we won't do it.  
Mr. Ratliff: really?  
Laura: yes of course  
Mr. Ratliff: well then that settles it!  
Laura: really?  
Mr. Ratliff: no *slaps Laura she goes flying*  
Ross: Laura! That's it *charges after Mr. Ratliff*  
Stormie: *goes after Mrs. Ratliff*  
Riker: *goes after Ellington*  
Rocky: *goes after the backup*  
Ryland: *goes after the backup*  
Vanessa: *about to go after some backup gets stopped by rydel* Rydel move!  
Rydel: no we have some unfinished business puppy!  
Vanessa: I knew you couldn't be trusted! *shifts into werewolf form*  
Everyone is fighting everyone. Mr. Ratliff is under Ross while Ross is trying to rip his head off.  
Ross: any last words Mr. Ratliff?  
Mr. Ratliff: yea say goodbye to your girlfriend  
Ross: what? *looks to where Laura's is gets kicked and hits a tree*  
Mr. Ratliff: *goes after Laura sneaks behind her and snaps her ribs*** (A/N For all you twilight fans just picture what happened to Jacob)**  
Laura: *whines from pain and changes back to human form*  
Everyone stops and looks at Laura.  
Ross: LAURA!  
Mr. Ratliff: *laughs* looks like I win there is nothing you can do she is dying  
Ross: not if I have something to do with it * attacks Mr. Ratliff on top of him holding his head up* now you are going to feel the pain I'm feeling  
Mr. Ratiff: *struggling* what are you talking about  
Ross: look!  
Mr. Ratliff: *looks up and sees his wife* Anna!  
Mrs. Ratliff: *with tears in her eyes* Stephen ill see you soon okay  
Stormie: *rips her head off*  
Mr. Ratliff: NO! *gets mad flips over now on top of Ross* you will pay for that *grabs Ross's head*  
Ross: *struggling*  
Laura: *sees Ross* ROSS!  
Everyone stops again.  
Riker: Ross!  
Ross: Riker promise me you'll keep Laura safe and don't let her watch me die  
Riker: Ross don't talk like that  
Ross: promise me Riker!  
Riker: I promise  
Mr. Ratliff: any last words boy  
Ross: yes *looks towards Laura the best he can* I love you Laura remember that *looks at Mr. Ratliff* do it  
Laura: NO!  
Riker: *covers Laura's eyes*  
Mr. Ratliff: *grabs Ross's head tighter*  
Ross: *groans*  
Stormie: Nooooooooo  
SNAP!

**Sorry its short but I wanted to leave you on this cliffhanger I know call me evil but hey I have to do it once in a while besides this story is almost over I think like one or two more chapters! **

**Well I hope you liked it! **

**Review! **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	15. Chapter 15-finale

**Hey**

**Well you guys this is it the last chapter...I had a whole lot of fun writing this story and its sad that this is the end but hey all great things must come to an end so here it is...let me answer reviews for the last time on this story**

**Juliet: I'm so glad you loved it! Well here is the update hope you like it too! **

**Nerdychick316: deal we will both stay awesome! I loved your review so much energy and very creative! I'm so glad you loved the story and I'm going to miss your reviews for this story! Thanks for everything!  
**

**Rauraauslly: I'm not going to leave you hanging for long because here is the next chapter and aww thanks so much! Glad you loved it!  
**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: aww that is so cool that you read my whole story in a day well don't cry because here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!  
**

**Steph: here is the next update and I'm glad one of my YouTube fans has moved on to here check out my other stories that are not on YouTube that are on here!  
**

**Hannahr12: well here you go you get to finally know if I killed Ross or not! Heheheh! I hope you like it!  
**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I got a pm about how it is in script form the only reason it's like that instead of the way I normally write is because I post this on YouTube through a video if you want to check that out go on ahead same name just search it it should post it but that's why it's in script form but I'm still glad you guys like it anyway!  
**

**Keep being awesome! Check out some of my other stories! Keep posting amazing reviews! I love you guys it was fun writing this for you so I'm going to stop talking now and let you read! **

**Oh one more thing IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!,! **

**Thanks and enjoy!  
**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Everyone gasps  
Ellington: Rydel? I thought you were on our side!  
Rydel: *turns around holding Mr. Ratliff's head* yea but he was about to kill my brother I couldn't let him do that!  
Ellington: but he was my father Rydel! You killed my father!  
Rydel: I'm sorry but you guys promised that only the dogs would die that you wouldn't kill my family!  
Ellington: and you promised that you were on our side! I guess we break promises for the people we love.  
Rydel: but I love you el you know that!  
Ellington: yea I know but you killed my father Rydel I can never forgive you I'm sorry everyone lets go! Now! *turns to leave but turns back about to attack Rydel*  
Vanessa: *gets in front of Rydel and growls* I suggest you leave her alone and go unless you want to join your parents  
Ellington: *groans* ugh! I hope your happy Rydel!  
They leave.  
Rydel: thanks Vanessa for that  
Vanessa: hey if anyone is going to kill you it's me *laughs* just kidding you saved my sisters mate even though he is your brother I'm still thankful  
Rydel: *smiles* I was wrong about you guys your not all that bad *hugs vanessa*  
Vanessa: *hugs back*  
Rydel: *turns to her family* I'm so sorry I betrayed you guys i hope you can forgive me.  
Ross: Rydel you saved my life of course I forgive you *hugs her*  
Stormie: we all forgive you Rydel because at the end you knew where you belonged and that's home*opens her arms*  
Rydel: *runs into her arms*  
Riker: I'm glad we are one big happy family and all but Laura isn't going to last much longer if we don't help her.  
Ross: *eyes wide & runs to Laura* Laura stay with me baby stay with me okay?  
Laura: ill try but it hurts Ross it really hurts  
Ross: I know it does but I'm going to help you. now I'm going to pick you up and it's going to hurt okay?  
Laura: okay I trust you Ross  
Ross: *picks up Laura bridal style*  
Laura*screams in pain*  
Ross: I can't do it I can't hear her in so much pain I can't  
Riker: bro you got this you have to stay strong for Laura do you understand me?  
Ross: *nods*  
Stormie: okay Ross take Laura to the nearest hospital as fast as you can. Riker and rocky clean up this mess and Rydel and Vanessa go to the houses and get Ross and Laura some new clothes okay  
Everyone: okay  
Stormie: good see you guys at home soon and everyone get some sleep you did good thank you  
Everyone leaves.  
At the hospital  
Ross: help me help me! My girlfriend broke her ribs she is dying I need help.  
Nurse: *brings out a stretcher & puts Laura on it* we will do the best we can you need to stay out here okay  
Ross: no I have to be with her please  
Nurse: after surgery we will come get you okay  
Ross: fine stay strong Laura *kisses her forehead*  
2 hrs later  
Rydel: Ross how is she?  
Ross: still in surgery what are you two doing here  
Rydel: well we brought you clothes your kinda bloody  
Ross: *looks at himself* oh thanks ill go change *leaves*  
Rydel: man it kills me to see my brother like this  
Vanessa: how do you think I feel my sister is in surgery!  
Rydel: *looks at Vanessa and hugs her* you're right I'm so sorry  
Vanessa: *crys on Ryder's shoulder*  
Ross:*comes back and sees them* oh no she is dead isn't she?  
Rydel: Ross no she's not Vanessa is just scared  
Ross: *hugs vanessa* I am too  
Vanessa: thanks Rydel and thanks Ross  
Nurse: family and friends of Ms. Marano  
Ross: yes how is she?  
Nurse: she is doing fine you guys can go see her now room 345  
Vanessa: thanks  
Nurse: you're welcome  
With Laura  
Laura: *wakes up* hey you guys  
Ross: hey baby girl how are you feeling?  
Laura: honestly like crap! And I have a weird taste in my mouth  
Vanessa: its prob. The drugs they gave you being werewolf some don't help and just leave an awful taste in your mouth  
Laura: oh when can I go home?  
Ross: I don't know I'll go ask  
Laura: no Ross stay I want to talk to you alone  
Vanessa: then me and Rydel will go ask and come back in 15 minutes okay  
Laura: okay  
They leave  
Ross: so what did you want to talk about?  
Laura: I wanted to thank you for saving my life  
Ross: you're welcome you know I would never let anything happen to you  
Laura: I know oh and another thing  
Ross: yea  
Laura: come closer  
Ross: *comes closer*  
SMACK  
Ross: OW! What was that for  
Laura: for scaring me to death you could have got killed  
Ross:yea but I didn't  
Laura: I know and I'm thankful for that who saved you though?  
Ross: Rydel did  
Laura: but I thought she was on the other side?  
Ross: she was but I guess she finally realized her mistake and saved me  
Laura: wow I can't believe it  
Ross: me either  
Vanessa: the doctor said if you feel alright too you can go home now  
Laura: okay let's go hospitals freak me out  
Ross: alright let's go  
Laura: Ross can you carry me  
Ross: but I thought you were fine  
Laura: I am I'm just lazy please *puppy dog eyes*  
Ross: ugh fine come on *picks up laura*  
At the lynch mansion  
Stormie: hey Laura how are you feeling?  
Laura: a lot better than before what about you guys how are you  
Stormie: I'm fine just kinda shaken up I didn't really want to kill her but I had no choice  
Riker: none of us did but how are you Rydel you killed your boyfriends father and now he hates you  
Rydel: ex-boyfriend and thanks Riker you really know how to make me feel better  
Riker: sorry but that was really brave of you ry I'm proud of you  
Rydel: thanks Riker I'm just glad Ross is still alive  
Ross: me too ry thanks again I so owe you  
Rydel: yes you do you owe me a new boyfriend  
Ross: oh um okay ill get working on it before you know it your next boyfriend will be knocking on that door *points to the front door*  
Rydel: thanks Ross but I was *theres a knock at the door* I got it *goes to the door and opens it* Ellington?  
Ellington: hey ry  
Ross: I guess that was easier than I thought well Laura and I will be going to bed see you guys tomorrow.  
Everyone: night  
Rydel: what are you doing here?  
Ellington: can I talk to you in private?  
Rydel: sure *goes outside* what's up  
Ellington: I just wanted to say I was sorry  
Rydel: oh I'm so sorry too el I knew you and your dad were pretty close  
Ellington: actually we weren't that close  
Rydel: you weren't?  
Ellington: no we weren't I found out my dad loves prophecies more than his own family  
Rydel: what do you mean  
Ellington: after the fight I went in his office because I was starting to miss him so I looked through his. Stuff and saw another prophecy next to Ross and Laura's  
Rydel: oh what was that one about  
Ellington: you and me actually it was about the son falling in love with the daughter of the family they were suppose to go to war with and that either the son or the daughter would turn on their own and kill the leader. That's why my father wanted you on our side so bad but it back fired because the prophecy is never wrong because you did turn on your own technically since you were on our side  
Rydel: oh  
Ellington: I also learned that my dad was planning to kill you and me if you didn't agree to be on our side so either way we would have died  
Rydel: oh el I'm so sorry  
Ellington: it's a fine ry but will you ever forgive me?  
Rydel: of course as long as you buy me pizza tomorrow  
Ellington:*laughs* deal *hugs her* I missed you ry  
Rydel: I missed you too  
Ellington: I love you  
Rydel: I love you too!  
The next morning  
With Ross and Laura  
Ross: *wakes up* morning Laura  
Laura: morning Ross why are you awake so early?  
Ross: oh no reason Happy Birthday!  
Laura: Ross my birthday was yesterday  
Ross: yea I know but yesterday didn't really count as a good birthday so I'm making today your birthday so Happy Birthday!  
Laura: aww that's sweet Ross thank you!  
Ross: you're welcome now go get dressed so I can take you out shopping  
Laura: okay! *leaves to the bathroom*  
Ross: *runs to Ryder's room* okay so do you have the party under control Rydel?  
Rydel: yea of course Vanessa Trish and I got it all planed you just go buy that special gift and bring her here at 5  
Ross: got it thanks sis this means a lot  
Rydel: anything for my soon to be sister  
Ross: okay shhh don't say anything!  
Rydel: got it not a word  
Laura: Ross I'm ready!  
Ross: coming! Be back at 5  
At the mall  
Ross: so where do you want to shop first I'm buying whatever you want  
Laura: really?  
Ross: mmhmmm  
Laura: yes then I want a new dress  
Ross: good you can wear it tonight  
Laura: what's tonight  
Ross: the dinner duh!  
Laura: oh okay let's go  
3hrs later they are walking past a jewelry store  
Laura: oh Ross look at it it's soooo beautiful  
Ross: not as beautiful as you though  
Laura: Ross that was so cheesy  
Ross: I know but you loved it  
Laura: I know and I love that ring!  
Ross: that's cute but its way to expensive lets find you a cute cheap necklace instead okay  
Laura: okay but I have to use the bathroom first meet me at Starbucks in two minutes kk  
Ross: alright  
Laura:*kisses his cheek* be right back  
5 o'clock  
Ross: well that was quite interesting  
Laura: it was fun! Thanks for taking me  
Ross: you're welcome now let's go inside  
Laura: *goes inside* Ross why is it so dark in here?  
Everyone: SURPRISE!  
Laura: *screams* guys! Don't scare me like that! Awe but thank you who's idea was it to throw this?  
Rydel: the one and only Ross but Vanessa Trish and I put it together  
Laura: aww thanks Rydel *hugs her* thanks sis *hugs her* thanks Trish *hugs her* and Ross come here  
Ross: *walks over to Laura*  
Laura: *kisses him*  
Riker: Happy Birthday Laura!  
Laura: thanks Riker  
Riker: I got you something  
Laura: oooo what is it  
Riker: open it *hands her the gift*  
Laura: *opens it sees a bracelet with puppies on it* aww Riker it's beautiful thank you  
Riker: no problem anything for my *gets elbowed by ross* brothers girlfriend  
Ross: why don't you go put on your new dress  
Laura: okay  
10 mins later  
Trish: gift time  
6 hrs later  
Ross: if I can have everyone's attention *no one listens* hello * still no one listens* HEY! *everyone turns around* thank you now I just want to wish my girlfriend a happy birthday and to thank her for coming into my life I know we have been through a lot even though we just met like what a month ago man time flies but anyway I just wanted to say that meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love every minute of your company and I can't get enough of you but instead of sitting here explaining everything through a really long speech I wrote you a song yea believe it or not I like to sing! So here goes nothing.  
You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full (Ross howls)(**you you don't get why he howls because its a full moon and Laura is a werewolf)**  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool  
And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
I seem predictable, vanilla plain.  
And all the mannequins – they look the same.  
There's no one else like you – one of a kind.  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.  
And you say, you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
Yeah [12x]  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you  
You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold  
Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
Yeah [12x]  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
Yeah [12x]  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you*  
Ross: so Laura what I'm trying to say is that I love you *gets down on one knee* Laura and no measure of time with you will be long enough but let's just start with forever** so Laura Marano will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?  
Laura:*tearing* yes a million times yes *kisses ross*  
Ross: *kisses back* we are getting married!  
Stormie: congratulations and welcome to the family Laura  
Laura: thanks Stormie!  
Riker: welcome to our family Laura I get a new little sister and one my age great!  
Laura: haha we won't be that bad  
Riker: I know you won't *whispers* but I don't know about Vanessa  
Vanessa: hey! I'm not that bad!  
Everyone laughs  
Ross: well this is my family  
Laura: no Ross this is our family I love you  
Ross: I love you too!  
The eends

**what did you guys think? **

***dont own fallin for you by r5 great song though check it out! **

**** this is my new favorite quote/line in twilight breaking dawn part 2 I just love it! **

**OKay the important authors note mid debating whether or not I'm going to make a epilogue or a sequel. If I make an epilogue it will be about the wedding and their life after a couple years but if I write a sequel it will be about someone seeking revenge I think You know who anyway if I write a sequel I want to write it with someone else not just by myself so if you're interested PM me that you are and what you would like to see in the sequel and I will pick the idea I like the most to help me. But if I get no PMs but a lot of reviews for an epilogue ill just do that okay! Oh and the sequel won't be script form! **

**So Im really glad you all liked this story I had a blast writing it! You guys are ounce again amazing readers and reviewers and ill miss this! **

**Review! **

**This is my last disclaimer for this story I do not own anything but the story! **

**My last sign out for this story! **

**Bye :) or until we meet again ;)**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


End file.
